


Stucky Short

by RockyyRhode



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, M/M, Scientist!Bucky, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyyRhode/pseuds/RockyyRhode





	Stucky Short

Bucky was sitting in his car flipping through a stack of notes from work when he heard sirens go off. He shrugged them off, thinking really nothing of it, he had been in New York for a few weeks now on business, and he was starting to get accustomed to the odd smells, loud noises, and of course, the midnight cop car sirens. He actually rather liked it, and was beginning to debate whether or not he should stay. He would be closer to work, and be able to present his ideas in person rather than through a video call, he might even get his own team to work with. Bruce had mentioned that if he stayed he would be assigned his own lab and a team of interns, which Bucky could work with. He didn’t mind interns, he rather liked how determined they were. Unlike scientist who have been working for years and are ready to give up, interns were always ready to pitch new ideas. But on the other hand, Bucky didn’t know if he was ready to move. And to Manhattan? He might as well sell his left arm if he wants to afford an apartment out here.

The sirens got closer to the parking lot where he had parked his car. He often stayed up late working on his projects when the neighbour in the hotel room next to him started, well, getting into it. He looked up and saw red and blue flashing lights getting closer and a little boy running down the alley. Bucky reached up to flip off the lights but it was to late. The little boy had swung open Bucky’s door and pulled himself into the car.

“Drive!” He yelled, only with a deeper voice then Bucky had expected, this little scrawny boy in his passenger seat was a grown adult? “Don’t you speak English? Go! Drive! Vamos!”

Bucky was completely freaked out. Without thinking he slammed on the gas and drove out of the parking lot. The sirens were close, but he didn’t see the lights anymore.

“What’s wrong, you never done this before?”

“I’m from Ohio! This never fucking happens!”

“Ohio, ain’t that the shit. What brings you to New York?”

“A work project.”

“Work project huh? What do you do?”

“I’m a, uh, bio engineer. I work on prosthetics that function as real limbs.”

“Wow really? That’s actually pretty cool.”

“Yeah, I know, what do you do?”

“I make comics in the daily newspaper. Nothing much, doesn’t pay the bills, so you can also catch me working at the local café.”

“Wow, an artist. Pretty cool. But you need to buckle up.” Bucky said.

“What?”

“Buckle up.”

“Buddy, you know this is a car chase, right? I don’t have time for your safety nonsense.”

Bucky slammed on the breaks. “Buckle up or I turn this car right around.”

“Fine, fine.” The man slid the seat belt over him, throwing the top part behind him, it didn’t cover him anyway. “What’s your name safety man?”

“James, but everyone calls me Bucky. And your’s?”

“Steve.”

“Steve can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why the fuck are you in my car, why the fuck are the cops chasing you, and Jesus Christ are you bleeding?”

“I am in your truck because I am running from the cops who are trying to get me because I accidently punched one who was breaking up a fight I was in at a bar where a guy broke my lip.”

“Well this is just dandy! I have a fucking felon in my car!”

“It’ll be fine, turn right.”

“That’s to Brooklyn.”

“Did I stutter? Turn now!”

Bucky turned. “Where are you taking me? Am I gonna get arrested? Are you gonna kill me?”

“No you idiot!” Steve yelled. “Just don’t get us caught!”

“No promises Stevie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I said so, left turn here.”

Bucky turned. The yellow street lights brightened up the car and showed off Steve’s black eye, broken lip, which was dripping blood onto his dirty white shirt, and a few cuts on his cheek and forehead that were swollen and red. “You look like a mess, do you want me to take you to a hospital?” 

“Absolutely not. Keep driving.”

“Are you sure?”

“What did I just say? If I get seen in a hospital I will get arrested. Left here.”

Bucky took another left. The scenery changed, it was darker, and somehow dirtier than what he had seen so far of New York. The street was littered with shitty buildings with broken windows, homeless people, and gangs with kids no older than eight. 

“Stop here.” Steve said.

“I don’t think I want to stop here.” Bucky complained. “Where is here?”

“Home, you can park your car here nothin’ll happen. Promise.” Steve unbuckled and Bucky slowed to a stop.

 

“You sure?”

“Sure as pie, now c’mon.”

“I thought I just had to drive you?”

“Hey, I owe you. And an apartment beats staying in a car all night.” Bucky looked around sceptically. “Look, is there any reason you wouldn’t trust me? Wait, don’t answer that.”

“I uh, I suppose you are right, it does beat staying in the car.” He grabbed up a few papers an locked his car.

Steve lead him up a fire escape stairwell. “Easier, quicker, safer.” Steve said when Bucky had raised a questioning eyebrow. They entered a small studio apartment through the open window, which Steve had slid right into, but Bucky had a bit of trouble fitting through.

“Mi casa” Steve said once Bucky was able to squeeze through the window and tumble onto the ground. Steve had taken off his blood covered shirt and turned to the kitchen. “I have milk and cocoa if you want something to drink and some crackers if you want something to eat, sorry I don’t have a lot.”

“I’m uh, I’m good. Let me take a look at your face. Wait, not like that, I mean let me look at your abrasions.” 

“It’s fine, really, I have seen worse.”

“That doesn’t put me at ease, sit down.” Steve sat down while Bucky wet a paper towel with warm water and dug around the freezer for something to put on Steve’s eye. He a frozen burrito and figured it would work. He walked over to where Steve was sitting on a table, which gave him more height, and started working. 

“This might hurt a bit.” Bucky said putting the frozen burrito to Steve’s swollen eye. Steve winced a bit but didn’t complain. “Okay, now hold it there.” Then he started dabbing at some of the cuts along his face. “You got any bandages?”

“Yeah, they are in the bathroom.” Steve said. Bucky got up and got a few.

He worked fast but gently as he applied them. Next he cleaned up Steve’s lip, and the small stream of blood that lined down his chin. He looked at Steve a bit, he was tiny, scrawny, and bruised up in a few places. He took one last gentle swipe at the blood on Steve’s lip. Without thinking Bucky leaned in and delivered a small kiss to Steve’s lips. 

“Ow! Goddamnit!” Steve yelled pushing Bucky away slightly. He didn’t have to push hard, even though he couldn’t if he wanted to, because Bucky was already jumping back.

“I am so sorry that was such a stupid idea, I don’t even know why I thought of that. I am so sorry to have invaded your personal space like that.”

“You think I care that you kissed me?” Steve snapped. Bucky nodded and kept his head low. “No you moron, my lip is busted and it hurt! I’m lucky to have been kissed by a guy who looks like you, just not while my lip is split in half.”

“You are lucky to have been kissed by a guy that looks like me?”

“Yes idiot, have you taken a look in the mirror?”

“I am still sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, you didn’t think. You think that I thought when I hoped in your car and told you to drive? No, of course not. Did I think when I got into that fight earlier? Well, maybe.”

“Yeah, about that, what happened?”

“Some asshole was acting like a jerk to this woman who was stating that she was already in a relationship mind you, and when he wouldn’t take no for an answer I called him out on it. That’s when a beer bottle hit my head.”  
“Woah, woah, woah, he hit you with a beer bottle?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Steve said nonchalantly as he pulled on a clean shirt.

“Why didn’t anyone help you?”

“Look at me Bucky, they barely wanted me in the bar!”

“I swear, if I ever saw someone do that to you.”

“It ain’t worth it. Anyway, you can probably go now, I think the cops stopped chasin’ us if you want to leave.”

“What if I don’t want to leave?”

Steve looked up shocked. “I suppose you could sleep on the couch. Sorry I don’t have a proper bed or anything like that, or else I would certainly offer you that instead.

“The couch seems nice. Would you mind if I stayed up and worked a bit though?”

“Would you mind if I stayed up and drew you working?”

“Seems odd, but as long as I get to see what you draw, go right ahead.”


End file.
